


Tittle

by Maeyung3



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, F/F, How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic, matrifocal fanfic, no dudes...like ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeyung3/pseuds/Maeyung3
Summary: The Spree has come home and the FBI must do whatever necessary to fight them. Unfortunately for Raelle, she still hasn't found the right ring for Scylla.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Tittle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers,  
> I am Mae, and this is my first fanfic ever. I would like to make a shout out to the MFS discord. Thank you very much!  
> P.S. Sorry for the title but I like it

It was early, Raelle had just woken up next to Scylla. And what a sight to behold. The morning rays shining brightly behind Scylla, creating a halo around her. Raelle couldn’t take her eyes off her. As if time had stopped, oh if only time had stopped, Raelle was transfixed. Scylla, slowly breathing, her mouth slightly open, so peaceful and…

“Raelle!” Abigail hollers, banging on the door. “It’s time to go!” Raelle groans as Scylla abruptly wakes and wildly looks around. 

“Goodness Abs, I’ll be right there!” 

“Uh huh, don’t take too long in the shower this time!” and with that unnecessary remark, Abigail leaves. Raelle looks at Scylla with a slight blush and an apologetic smile. 

“Well, good morning beautiful,” Raelle says, giving Scylla a gentle peck on her cheek. Scylla blushes and smiles back at Raelle. “Good morning. I guess High Atlantic wants to get an early start?” 

“Yea, you know how she is. Always wanting to do everything together.” Raelle rolls her eyes playfully. 

“But it’s your day off, don’t you want to do other things,” says Scylla, biting her lip teasingly, “something that might make us take a longer shower?” 

Raelle, mustering up all restraint she has, refuses to look at Scylla’s lips. Scylla’s lips that are soft and plump, sweet… and Raelle falls forward to give her a soft kiss. Raelle is thinking why shouldn’t she just stay home, on her day off, and take Scylla again and again and again and… 

“Oh!” 

Raelle growls and shoots a glare at the intruder. Tally looks sheepish and turns back around. 

“Sorry Rae, and Scylla, but Abigail really wants you to hurry and get ready. She said if she doesn’t see you downstairs in 20 minutes, she said she will ask Chief Quartermaine to get rid of the coffee machine in the break room.” 

“Abigail NO!” Raelle rushes to the bathroom and starts getting ready. Tally turns around giving Scylla a smile, her dimple showing. “G’morning Scylla!” and rushes away down the stairs. 

Scylla sighs, and runs her fingers through her hair. She doesn’t remember going to sleep. Raelle and Scylla had invited the girls over to have a movie night, well deserved after a long week for the three agents. She gets up and stretches, groaning as some bones crack. She goes into the bathroom and starts to freshen up. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they get to the bottom of the stairs, Raelle heads straight for the coffee machine. Tally was already munching away at some fruits with yogurt. Scylla goes for cereal and stands next to Raelle. Abigail gives a look around and says, “Now that we’re all here, we should get going. We need to get there before morning rush.” Raelle grumbles something and Tally stuffs the rest of the food in her mouth. As they get their backpacks and put their shoes on, Abigail leaving and starting the car, Raelle looks to Scylla. “Are you sure you don’t want to tag along. Maybe I can convince them to do a shorter trail.” 

“Raelle, it’s fine. I will be ok at home sitting and reading that new book I got. Go have fun.” Scylla motions to the car. Raelle hesitates, as if she were going to push the subject, but relents and gives her a quick peck on the lips. Scylla responds with a second, longer kiss. Raelle goes to the car, tossing her things in. The three were on their way to a local trail they found when Raelle moved in, while looking for places to work out at. It was a five-mile trail around a lake and Abigail always wants to go early since it’s a popular hiking spot. So here they are, running with their backpacks on, Abigail in the lead, followed by Tally and Raelle. They run the trail twice with couple breaks in the middle. 

“Whew, another good run eh Tal?” 

“I’m hungry.” Tally replies taking a bar out of her backpack. “You’re always hungry Tally.” Abigail retorts. Raelle cracks a smile and they make their way back to the car. “So, what’s the plan for the rest of the day?” Tally asks. Abigail snorts and responds, “Well I know Raelle is just gonna go and relax with her wife, isn’t that right Rae?” 

“Abss, she’s not my wife yet! I’m still looking for the ring.” 

“You guys are practically married, I’m sure she’ll like any ring you give her.” 

“Guys do you see that woman over there?” Tally says in a hushed tone. The two others flip their heads towards the left where a woman dressed in a weird uniform stands, staring directly at Raelle in an ominous way. She sticks out amongst a passing group of hikers in their workout gear and the girls have never seen her before. They keep staring at each other for a moment, but the woman silently whisks away, disappearing in a crowd. 

“Well that was weird,” Abigail blurts out, the three still staring at the spot the woman was at. 

“Hm, lets just get going. I’m still hungry.” Tally says, starting towards the car again. The three get back to Scylla’s house, and eat lunch, the mysterious lady forgotten.


End file.
